


♫  Slow dance with you  ♫

by HeyGhosty



Category: Beyblade, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, Teen Romance, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyGhosty/pseuds/HeyGhosty
Summary: ➳ ONE SHOT [OCxCannon] ➳Gingka did not know what the hell is with people and dancing, but he will learn that to enjoy a little of the closeness of him love, one does not have to know all the steps. Will it be more difficult to dance or say what he have kept in your heart?
Relationships: Hagane Ginga | Gingka Hagane/Original Character(s)





	♫  Slow dance with you  ♫

**Author's Note:**

> OC x CANNON  
> WARNING: Bad english.

➳ Let's dance slow, darling, today I want to enjoy this moment ➳  
•  
•  
♪  
•  
•  
The silence dominated the room as soon as the melodic notes paused suddenly, cutting into the good atmosphere that was created. Although it was a simple dance lesson, the good teachings of the teacher guaranteed skills to those who practiced.

But one was the exception.

—By the lord of the underworld Hades, a bus isn't chasing you, Hagane! —He scolded, tossing the formerly well-forged patience. He had stoicism for who deserved it, and that fool certainly did not fit in the group.

Shouto wanted to charge for the classes, and as a tip, ask permission to hit Gingka.

—Ah? And now what did I do? —He had to turn away from his partner (who had not stopped laughing from the beginning), pursing lips quite confused.

—What didn't you do now; that would be the right question —the boy grey-hair didn't wait to show a twisted face of fury—. Let's see, move slowly, damn it. You have to go to the music, not run like if a madman is chasing you with a bat.

The music stopped when the teacher sighed about to explode. Chris, the music player manager, understood that the silent but funny sigh gave the signal to stop everything.

—Are you kidding me?! Again?! —Kyoya made the seventh complaint. Despite refusing too much - too much - with the lessons, he only relented because Madoka threatened not to fix his bey, although he learned quickly and the first time—. If someone doesn't rip off his legs and put on new ones, I will! —He pointed at his rival, receiving a scared expression from Gingka.

—Do you think you're the only one who wants to do it? —Niimura's voice was losing more and more humanity, almost reaching a point beyond the death. One more nonsense and Nemesis would be small in the face of his rage.

Geez, he knew it would be difficult at first, but Gingka was the worst idiot there could be for dancing. He didn't even know if his feet didn't respond to him or he didn't understand the simple instructions! And he did not want to be his dance partner because having him around would bite his hand, that charge was left to Dareki (who could not stop laughing).

—How is everything going? —Ryo asked quietly as he opened the door and stuck his head into the living room. Room exclusively set aside for the class of bladers, ordered by the director.

— _Horrible_ —Jonathan thought, leaning against the wall, cynically enjoying the comical scene. He would have answered her with those same words had it not been for Tsubasa getting ahead of him, confirming how surreal it was everything.

—Ouch, it gives me a headache just to see them... And I don't know who is suffering more here: Gingky… —the man looked at the boys in a group, receiving up the newspaper blows that the young instructor gave them— or the young Shouto.

—Well, at least there is only one left to learn ... We all know the essentials here — Tsubasa explained, adding a little encouragement. Internally he not could stop laughing.

Ryo accepted the situation, leaving the boys in the hands of some god, so they would not die for another scolding from Shouto. Anyway, the class continued, but this time they would leave the redhead aside so he could see the steps. The options were narrowed down more, when that boy lost the thread of the melody.

Chris started the music again, letting the couples do their thing, of course, under the gaze of the teacher, who was able to regain a bit of composure seeing that their efforts in others could do something.

— _Is it necessary to dance?_ —The boy-scarf mentalized, sitting like a good boy away from the little group. It was very foolish of his father to have worried so much about something as simple as it is... That.

He mean, what would him presence do on the day of the party if he didn't dance? He would be devouring the sandwiches - perhaps he would even think of escaping to a stadium -, the others could listen to extraterrestrial music and the boy would not mind. Because yes, that was only for a party in honor of the WBBA anniversary, inviting recognized bladers and members of the same company. He didn't like it that much about being the winner of Battle Bladers and being invited everywhere.

According to Hikaru, the celebration would be formal, something duked out of respect for the association from years ago, although knowing everyone, sure that in the end it would become a disco of new year. That was not contradicted by anyone.

Returning to the case, Ryo begged him on his knees to learn at least the basics, so as not to be bad at the guests in case anyone wanted to go on the track with him. Easily he could say no and problem solved!

—Hey, horse.

Gingka returned to the world after jumping from him place, looking at the owner of the voice. He was still trapped in the living room and the others did not finish dancing the piece, too bad.

—Dareki —he finally said with a half smile.

—Is everything alright? —She offered him a bottle with water imitating his gesture with curiosity— Well, you have to ask me that ... You stepped on me eight hundred times.

—Oh, sorry —he laughed as he ran a hand behind his head, receiving the bottle. He wouldn't deny that he felt bad about giving her a hard time—. I was more attentive to Shouto's deadly gaze than to the rest.

—Yep! He is terrifying! —Dareki dropped down, sitting cross-legged on the floor and looking at the last steps of the dance. She didn't have to keep practicing, she was an expert in all kinds of dance, just like Jonathan— Anyway, you're a mess, you have two left feet!

—What? It's not my fault it's so difficult! There are many movements! —He ended in a pout— My life is not this, it is the beyblade —he explained proudly.

—But even Kyoya does it better! And that Madoka danced with him, she being smaller. Do you want to stay like the one who never learned?

That girl... She knew what him weak points were. She knew where to push to bring about a collapse, that was how she somehow conquered the heart of Gingka. Being so expressive and determined, she managed to make him fall, although the process was slow. Little by little Gingka discovered that the trembling in him hands and the unexpected blush was the work of more than just an illness. And if that were the case, he would be infected by the brilliance of Dareki, anyway he did not want to admit feeling "love" for not being completely confident.

She moved his world with each blink , painted it with the colors of the rainbow when they were together, took him to heaven with every fleeting glance; and a thousand things that without hesitation he would accept to revive them in a loop, over and over again, because those sweet sensations caused a hurricane in him chest. Was it love? It is not, since it was something more beautiful than that simple description, he thought many times.

The most surprising thing was the attention that Dareki paid to these things, which was nil. Gingka could say things ignoring him feelings (without realizing it of course), to which she responded with jokes or passing the subject. They companions and half the world knew the taste of him towards the girl, it could be said that even Ryo pushed the relationship, but the hints, so direct, did not work.

He dedicated the most adorable face to the girl when he wrinkled him nose, revealing the pain that those words had given her. That haughty girl would return it to him one of these days.

—Ah ... N-Not my problem! He chose to accept! —He claimed more offended than he seemed when he crossed his arms and looked away. Deep down him took it as a challenge.

Dareki only started to give him a few laughs, while the group stopped and proceeded were leave. It was the sign that class ended.

—Okay, everyone's ready —Shouto said aloud—. We can go. Good bye.

—Finally! —Celebrated Gingka stretching, wanting to run like that to eat without anyone's permission—. Let's go for some hamburgers.

—All except Hagane. You stay with them —the young master pointed out to his two best friends, who barely frowned in confusion. Before listening to the complaints, he raised his hand in silence—. Don't look at me like that, today is the party and you haven't learned anything this week… Drop your complaint in the principal's office.

—But-

—Didn't they listen to me? —Niimura turned to them in the most threatening voice he could convey. There was a reason he was the leader of a couple of lunatics— Another word and they will be Cerberus food… —in his eyes it was shown that he was telling the truth

That said, he retired leaving only Jonathan and Dareki as the redhead's instructors. What could go wrong? The question before the apocalypse.

—And weeell —said Jonathan, posing his bored gaze on the others—. Are we going to make a pact with the devil? Because Gingky doesn't even know what his hand right is.

—Hey! I sure do know! —Exclaimed the boy in disgust. He began to see his hands as if looking for the answer in them— Wait a minute… I'm right-handed, right?

Dareki had to laugh after convincing herself of how unrealistic Gingka was, while Jonathan knew that the class would take a long time. And it was not, because they did not even last 15 minutes when they decided to give up.

°. • | ♪ | •. °  
•  
•  
•

Gingka wanted to get rid of the pressure by filling his stomach, and there was nothing else that could help him with that except an extra-large burger. He decided to eat it in a normal park, where he would not hear his companions complaining about his bad movements.

His father, in a moment to motivate him, told him that it would be the same as the Beyblade; with steps to learn and use when necessary. It is not enough to say that it was the most outrageous lie told, according to his son. How did people get to know each beat? Like all sports, Gingka guessed it was just practice ... Lots of it, too.

In order not to grind his head again, he was chewing his food quickly. He would unleash her stress with a battle later, he needed energy earlier, as they all were taken from him in the silly class.

Silly class, silly dance, silly party!

He frowned even with a hamburger between his teeth. He really didn't understand people to dance, or their attachments to fancy things.

—Why the long face? —A raspy voice was present, quite hateful and ... Catty, just sitting next to him.

The boy with scarf almost drowned in fright. Well, sometimes he did not believe how he blocked the world, even not seeing when they approached him.

—Hello! —What's up friend? —Johannes had a bag in his arms, full of all kinds of food, even expired sweets— How did it go in class? —He ignored the other's sudden heart attack.

—And y-you! What are you doing here!?— Gingka spoke in a shrill voice. The scare had not gone away, but luckily her food had not fallen— And how do you know about that!?

—I have a very reliable information network —and he looked at the multitude of cats in front, meowing for a little snack.

—Ah... —the redhead wanted to move on from the question, so he feigned insanity— Pretty bad, I didn't learn anything... I don't care though! I don't feel like doing it either.

—What, are you so bad at dancing? No surprise —He laughed like idiot, creating in Gingka a face that irritated—. Don't look at me like that, it's your fault… Dancing is the easiest thing in the world, of course! Meow!

Did Johannes even admit it? What parallel world was he living in? Surely he urgently needed to have his legs sliced.

—Well, it's not that easy for me.

—But if your partner was Dareki, I bet she knows how to dance even under water... The problem is you! You have no passion! —The cat boy mentioned, throwing crumbs at her pets. It was like seeing an old man with pigeons.

—Passion? —Gingka raised her head keeping a curious look.

The other nodded, leaving his bag on the bench, standing up abruptly and stretching on tiptoe.

—Look, to take a few steps like an angel —Johannes began to explain, moving his arms gently, imitating a wave. The people in the park maybe confused him with a drunk—. You must let yourself be carried away by the music ... Let it pass through your body and take possession of it, like this, like this! —And ended up doing all kinds of dance, even some that didn't even seem to exist.

Gingka was super fed up with just receiving the advice to "let himself be carried away by the music", which did not help him even in knowing which was his left leg. Was there a requirement to dance? Did you have to be chosen? The genes? Many questions with answers that are not easy to understand.

—Stop saying that to me! —Gingka snapped, showing his frustration with clenched fists. It just wasn't going well and that's it, it was a blader, something out of it would not go well.

— Is easy, friend... —Johannes raised his hands, stoking the redhead's fury more than relieving him— From what I saw, you were nervous... Oh! But I think I have the solution —he revealed in a mischievous smile, the same one that indicated that something outside of human understanding ran through his mind.

His friend only managed to embody the confusion in one gesture. He only wanted the party to be soon to end everything, he wished it more strongly when he saw Johannes smile.

Nervous said? Not that he was afraid or ashamed that others would see him dance. They were friends for a long time and they were connected by trust between them. He didn't understand that phrase, although the cat boy kept repeating that he had discovered the answer to the main problem.

Both had to finish their lunch on the way to Madoka's workshop. They arrived at the right minute, because the owner of the premises and Kyoya were there, being the test mice.

—You see that it was possible! —He celebrated raising his glory Johannes, watching with emotion to Gingka and the girl mechanic to move as it should be.

—Wow, I didn't think those extra minutes ago were going to help you a lot —the girl commented, going at the same pace as her companion, being guided by a sweet tune from the radio.

Incredibly, they were able to do the impossible in such an unexpected way that not even the redhead himself knew who he was at the time. Was it that simple? So the tantrum from before was a total waste. He didn't know what kind of black magic Johannes used on him, but it served perfectly that it seemed illegal.

—If it's just this, I'm sure I'll be able to take it all from here —the boy with scarf smiled proudly, still holding Madoka. Still, the dance was slow, I would get to handle it.

—Well, that's it —Kyoya quickly turned off the radio and crossed his arms. Deep down, he was more surprised than the others—. He has already learned, are you going to give me Leone? I wasted all day in that place that now I want to crush a few opponents —He addressed the brunette, who could not contain a sigh.

—Sure, sure ... I'm going to do that —she preferred not to argue. Still, she had doubts biting her curiosity, so she looked at Johannes—. But how could Gingka learn so quickly? Did you help him?

—I'll be smart but I'd lose my nine lives trying that! —The feline boy confessed without regret, which left a huge hole where the answer was supposed to go— I just realized that Dareki makes him nervous and makes a fool of himself.

—WHAT!? —Gingka shouted, red-faced, but not exactly of fury— "Dareki ?!

—Ah, I see! —Laughed burlesque Madoka, finally understanding the matter. The truth is that it made quite a lot of sense coming from the friend who didn't know how to handle love things—. With what it was just that… Then, you would have chosen another partner if she makes you feel that way.

—I was locked up all day because Gingka doesn't control his stupid love? —Kyoya didn't measure her complaints— that is silly...

—Certainly, guy —Johannes stated, giving his approval.

—You guys are the worst! I'm still here! —Gingka yelled, with his face redder than him hair. He wouldn't want to believe how obvious it was— I'm not in love! If I were I would already know!

The others did not suppress a raised eyebrow at that. That boy's innocence could never be harmed. But yes, most of his friends knew his feelings as if they had learned a manual, if not because he did not express it in words, even the entire city would notice.

Gingka still doubted having such an emotion towards her, since when did see she with different eyes? He struggled to find the answer, rummaging through the memories where they both lived in all sorts of crazy situations. A few of them came from friendship, hatred, and finally maximum attachment.

Sure, he wasn't an expert on that love affair. Obviously he would not notice that he are carrying a sign with capital letters an "I am enamored".

Gingka walked the streets again, trying to say goodbye to such thoughts. It was still not believed that it was just something so... Low. To be a legendary Blader, savior of the world, winner of the Beyblade World Tournament and Battle Bladers, he used to act like a puppy when it came to her.

Just as dancing is, the boy did not understand how is the love. How is love expressed? Even more important, how was it controlled the stupid love? Could it be uninstalled just like an app on the phone? It would be very useful, although he thought it was not possible. At least such tremors and awkwardness had to be eradicated , anyway.

His poor heart could not find the right way to get out of that mess, with his mind full of advice patented by his companions, he could not solve that. He going ask advice to "Yahoo answers" another day, because the party was that night, and as Ryo had warned himt, if he wasn't going, hamburgers disappear for a few weeks.

The duty to control those emotions became the main thing, the celebration was important, he knew that; then He was not going to disappoint his father, he would do it only for him. Nothing would spoil the moment.

°. • | ♪ | •. °  
•  
•  
•

The night was done at an alarming rate, perhaps nothing more for Gingka, who had the typical rookie issues with the penguin outfit at first.

He complained about the suffocating clothing on the rest of the way to the party site until he could observe the details his father gave to the meeting. They reserved a fairly large place, full of people and lights in every corner. The voices of many people were even heard from outside, it would not be a discreet evening.

As much as elegance and fun could coexist there, creating the perfect environment. The indicated music of the moment came and went between the places where it managed to enter, being able to offer the greatest comfort for those present. What would a Ryo party be without those expenses?

From the honored Konzern family to the talented core members of the Beylin temple, there were no members who were not praised by the curious cameras of reporters. Chances are the next day's newspaper would warn the city of the anniversary, aside from recurring animated Blader DJ ads scattered on the streets.

It was not only about celebrating among high-class people, the WBBA prepared events even in the world for it - giving offers in its pieces and surprise gifts to deserving fighters -, having skilled fighters worthy of the association. It was no surprise that the Legendary Bladers were hanging around there. The best party ever, Ryo mentioned out loud every two by three.

—Hey, that's mine!

—We are friends, let's share!

—Do not even think about it!

Gingka and Masamune wasted no time just chatting and meeting each other, the buffet did not waste its charm due to the fact that the director had covered everything in that part. It didn't take them long to ask how the other was doing once the snacks were available.

—I am more concerned about his clothes, than because he gets stuck with food —The "Immortal Phoenix" commented to Hikaru, who, along with Tsubasa, gave him total reason.

Things were going great, despite the two boys even wiping out the crumbs. There was little time left to use the dance floor and the notice would be given by Blader DJ — who, by begged on his knees, was given the job.

—Well, my friends! —He began the now presenter, wearing just as “formal” with only a black bow on his typical clothes—. Prepare those steps that were dusty, because it is time to dance —he announced, preparing the music.

Ryo and his assistants wondered strangely again if it was the best idea to leave him there.

Meanwhile, that was the alarm that triggered Gingka. Should he go? If no one invited him, no, he would not miss the chocolate strawberries for making a fool of himself. Masamune did not fully understand his friend's concern, who did not take his eyes off the people going to the center of the room.

—What's up? Are you going? —Asked the dark-haired man with a thousand spots on his face.

—No, never...

Stopping to think, the boy with scarf hadn't seen Dareki since he entered ... what if it was true about the nerves? He denied this repeatedly, until he was clear on Johannes' lack of sanity. He was still determined to give more credibility to a tree than to the crazy cat.

He wanted to search for the girl anyway, so his eyes wandered around wanting to spot that little devil. His father was chatting in a group, his other friends had already gone to the track and the closest thing he saw to Dareki was Shouto with Jonathan leaning against the wall, away from the whole world.

—Well, I'm leaving! —Masamune warned leaving his rival confused— With Toby and Zeo, we are going to leave the place burning!

—Ah? You’re going? —Gingka didn't want to stay the only one resigned, at least with him he might not be the lonely loser at the table.

—Sure, it'll be fun. Isn't that why we're not here? —He smiled totally willing without noticing the little desire of the redhead to go— Number one in the beyblade and in the dance too! —He exclaimed before running at full speed with the others.

Finally Gingka was left in the middle of the solitude with a piece of cake in him hand. He heard the DJ say something else and the music star, then a pile of shoes hitting the floor but going to the perfect rhythm of the song. Laughter combined with applause flooded the room in no time, no giving way to silence. Perhaps the little blader was the only one who was not celebrating being a relevant event.

Well, he thought finishing his dessert, more food for me.

He was going to come back with the next snack but as soon as he recognized Dareki's voice behind him, he knew that not a bit of reassurance would get for the rest of the night.

—Yay, I saw you!

He jumped in fright. Stupid spaghetti body that responded so poorly to it.

—Hey —he greeted in a mock cloak of calm.

—Good evening! Uh... why so lonely? —Dareki stepped closer, admiring the boy's clothing without regret. He and Kyoya in suits were to be put on a ledge.

—I was taking advantage of the cake, now that everyone left —he acted to subtract attention from the matter. If he looked above he could see a couple of silhouettes wagging everywhere.

—But if the party is very good... —the black-haired woman brought out her intentions by moving her eyebrows playfully, placing her hands on her back— do you want to go with me? Not for nothing were Shou's classes, right?

Gingka wanted to deny that, alluding to the accessibleness of the buffet, although her plan was seen to be in decline when someone took him by the shoulder.

—Exactly —the aforementioned Shouto appeared along with Jonathan. Both with the sole purpose of dragging it as possible—. So let's all go because I didn't waste my time to you choke on candy today, do you understand, Hagane? He emphasized the last name, controlling her disdain.

Feeling Shouto's intentional squeeze on his shoulder, the redhead did not want to make another complaint. Better to fall dancing.

—Did you bring the camera? —Dareki whispered to smiling Jonathan as they entered another room.

—I'd be crazy if I didn't bring it —he answered back, pulling the said object out of his jacket—. Today I don't go out without someone's fail.

And Gingka felt cornered. However, not only did his desire to flee due to threats diminished his confidence, but he was also among too many people dancing and laughing at a single step.

The song of the moment lasted longer than expected, making small the strong voice of the girl who had said something to her, losing herself in the melodies out of this world. Why did Gingka suddenly sweat? The crowds did not make him feel so uncomfortable... The question was clarified after watching Dareki hold him by his hand.

Little was coming to care about Shouto's anger thanks to his explosive feelings wanting to escape. If he was in love, he should talk seriously to Cupid, who would take the horrible arrow away from him at once before standing as a moron in front of a thousand spectators. Thank goodness they weren't in a battle beyblade, I'd get to handle it much better.

They continued walking for a while until they were more submerged in the wave of people, who were unaware of his restless presence. Shou and Jonathan somehow stayed behind when colliding with a couple of young ladies.

And Dareki didn't stop taking Gingka's hand.

He forgot how to move his legs.

—I hope they put the macarena on! —The young woman laughed, raising her arms to either side, enjoying the music so dynamic that they selected. Even without perceiving the deep silence of his partner.

The redhead watched everyone dance without issue, ignoring the fact that they might be deaf to the volume and their own voices. He turned his attention to the curved shape of Dareki lips, creating a splendid smile that would leave the entire universe minuscule.

He even forgot how to blink.

And she kept dancing as if it were her last night, causing her dress to match her passionate movements. Being shameless, she stole Gingka's sighs, who couldn't even stay focused to breathe.

How many songs had already passed?

Him mind went off, exchanging the music in the background to echo him own heartbeat, just to see the violet color of such eyes give her a queen look... What day was it?

—I-I... —He could barely let go of that murmur, tightening his shirt without wanting to let it go, because at any moment his heart would jump into the girl hands.

—What's up? —Dareki slowly turned off his movements, watching Gingka with slight concern—. Does something hurt?"

Yes, when he had the opportunity to be honest and could not.

He preferred above his dignity to believe that he was bad at dancing, to the other option that was that Dareki made him nervous. It wasn't the girl's fault, it was Johannes's for revealing the truth to him.

— _No ... I can't…_ —Him face filled with confusion, fear and nerves triggered him friend's alarms.

As soon as the black-haired woman took a step, the Pegasus boy turned away, fleeing without further comment to the garden of the establishment. Crashing into whoever it was, avoiding apologizing, escaping by not measuring the speed limit. On the way, closing his eyes, because he knew the fury that Shouto - and Ryo's concern - was going to turn him into stone just like Medusa would.

A little peace begged, out of the stifling closeness with strangers. If his friends called him, they would hold out until he decided to return, since he would not leave there until Christmas.

Luckily the garden gate was open, as if she had been prepared for this moment of tension. He passed quickly and the area of several trees with well-trimmed grass managed to calm him slightly. Noise was no longer a problem at all, it seemed to be the best place to hide.

Gingka, with him hands on him knees and hunched forward, took the necessary air .A little more and he would have passed out. How could I not hate dancing after that anymore? If he did not die for the whim of the cosmos to want to make him endure more dizziness in the future.

—That was close... —he commented under his breath, dropping beads of sweat that accumulated on his forehead. Him hands and legs had not yet recovered from the nerves.

After that he would make up a lazy excuse for his father.

—Gingka? What's wrong? —It was Dareki holding the door.

—A -Ah! —He turned quickly raising his hands, denying a thousand per minute— N-Nothing! Nothing happens to me! I just need air!

—Air? You almost died, fool! —She contradicted, closing the door so could approach him.

Seeing what she wanted to do, Gingka stepped back, returning to the fatal nerves. If possible he would send everything to the devil and jump over the fence soon.

—What's up?" I'm not going to eat you ... —the girl tried to smile— I want to know what's going on, Gingka ... Your dad is worried for you.

—No ... it's nothing —he lied again, running his hands over his pockets, wiping the rest of the sweat—. Really, really ... I want to be alone.

—But!

Dareki stepped forward and her friend did the opposite. Seeing that sooo strange behavior, the dark-haired girl couldn't take another one, so she caught him by the wrists, giving him an expression of seriousness that is not very recurrent in his way of being.

—Don't be like Kyoya, speak up!" Or I'm going to scream for help!

—I don't know how to dance!

Dareki raised her eyebrow, not satisfied. What nonsense. So much drama for that? Not everyone would like to dance, there was no reason to throw a tantrum. But she didn't expect the other to continue with such fear in him voice.

—I don't know how to dance when I'm with you! —He squeezed his eyes shut, even as he pulled away a little, hugging himself full of supernatural fear— I can't be near you without him shaking!? And why the hell my heart accelerates?!

Speechless, the violet-eyed girl stood motionless right there, slowly processing each word.

—I want to have you by my side but not at the same time, because I don't know how to handle this! —His cheeks were definitely going to erupt. He managed to barely open him eyes, without the courage to turn to the confused girl— M-Maybe...? Do I like you? Is this... Is it love?

The powerful sensations were diminishing, now that he let out what he had locked up for a long time. It would have the mental note to solve the pending things before any important event.

—I thought so, but no... It's confusing —he continued speaking in response to Dareki's silence and taking advantage of the privacy of the garden—. And I don't want to see my dad upset, so it's better to walk away! I never want to learn complicated steps! —At last, picking up bits of determination, he locked gazes with her.

Both were more than blushing, the fact that silence reigned did not help. There was a torrent of thoughts under the strong gazes of the two of them. How quiet could a site be? With enough effort they would get to hear how the other's chest jumped from his post. The stars paraded with pride in the expanded eyes of both, increasingly illuminating the path that they prepared for that moment.

Not even Jonathan's talker —who, expectantly, along with Shouto and Hikaru lay in the doorway— could find something with which to break the silence.

—Ah ...—the first to give signs was Dareki. She filled her lungs with a lot of air, puffing up even her cheeks.

—Please —implored the redhead without changing his mind—. I understand--

He didn't mention anything anymore when Dareki's warm arms surrounded him, being able to unite them in an energetic hug that made Gingka falter, taking out the remaining sighs. Hidden in his chest, she raised her head, obtaining the perfect panorama of a Pegasus boy in a state of cute shock.

— _Then let's start dancing slowly from now…_ —Followed by whispering, she brought one of his hands to her partner's, guiding the other to his right shoulder, forming the perfect position for a dance of two novice people.

He didn't know in what second Shouto took a guitar -perhaps when he borrowed it from the stage devising a suitable romantic zone- but taking the moment, he showed off his singing and skill in music, playing the softest tune known. Shouto had to give up on the fact that de Gingka would not see a majestic dance, at least he was happy to be witnessing everything.

♪ slow dance with you  
I just wanna slow dance with you ♪

To the slow pace of the melodies that just started thanks to Shouto, Dareki piloted the dance at the same level as the song, indicating to Gingka how to finally go.

It was the same as what he did before with Madoka, he did not encounter any difficulties in following in her footsteps. The couple took their seconds, protecting them as if they were diamonds within the most glorious memories, enjoying the perfume of the other with yesteryear so they could take it with them at any time where they needed each other.

Is that what dancing should be like? The redhead understood the reason for such slow dances after adorning him flushed face with a lively smile; people savor the moment with appreciation, without letting time decide the end. That the two vibrant hearts collided being so united, perceiving the floating emotions that in the steps were let go.

♪ … I don't know what to do without you  
I don't know where to put my hand ♪

They closed their eyes again feeling better experience, they clenched their hands in extreme delicacy. They did not expose anything else, giving in to the beautiful calm of the evening.

—Hikaru, have you seen Gingka? —Ryo joined the boys at the door, watching the dance scene, which he described with more than just the meaning of poignant. He got an adorable surprise, asking the shrewd Jonathan to record everything quickly—. Oh… My son is a Romeo...

♪ … And I don't need the world to see  
that I've been the best I can be ♪

Later, Jonathan left the camera in Ryo's hands to enter the relaxed environment with Hikaru, carried as she was a princess, she accepting quite receptively, beginning to dance with her.

Dareki and Gingka were still so attached that the director did not miss any detail of the dance, filming even the now passionate singer.

♪ but I don't know think I could stand to be  
where you don't see me ♪

— _I think... Slow dancing is my favorite thing_ —thought the blader without removing his big smile from his lips.

He preferred to stray into those burning eyes of Dareki, because if love made him experience such symptoms in exchange for a moment with her, he would never say no.

The stars would remain with great envy knowing that both with their brilliance could blind those who managed to adore their affable dance. The trees and flowers were letting loose in the icy night wind, as the couple radiated their own warmth.

Maybe, just maybe, Gingka was in love after all.

♪ … And autumn comes when you're not quite done  
And the summer passes you by ♪

It did not matter if they looked at him strange for not going with the music as he should, if he went at his own pace with her, the world would erase, leaving the two immersed in their strange love, swimming in the vast sea of feelings yet undiscovered . Let himself be carried away by the melody? Not at all, that the affection and the emotion traced the lines which was going to follow.

♪ but I don't know think I could stand to be  
where you don't see me ♪

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Adventure Time song "Slow Dance With You".


End file.
